


Samuel | 15x04 Coda/Fix-it

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e04 The Rupture, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: This was inspired by @themegalosaurus and @sammichgirl





	Samuel | 15x04 Coda/Fix-it

She's waiting for him.

The doors to Hell's throne room swing open with a bang, pushed not by hands but by thoughts, and there she is, lounging sideways on his throne like she owns it. He's dreamed of this moment, hoped against all logic for it, and now that he's laid eyes on her, he can't blink for the fear that it's all in his mind.

She wears a dress, long and black and silky and tight around her bodice, so very different from the loose pink satin he saw her in last. It drapes so beautifully, spilling over the edge of the seat to barely brush the floor. She had looked up at the sound of the door, perfect red curls glowing in the light of the torches as they bounce, and her lips tilting into a warm smile. Now, two delicate feet swing down from where her legs were thrown over the arm of the chair and she rises. Up on the level where she is, she's a little taller than him and he can't help a smile at that.

He picks up speed, meeting her on the second step. Her small hands reach up to cradle his face. Green eyes meet his own, both wet with unshed tears, and when she speaks his name it's like sunlight on his soul.

" _ Samuel _ ."

The tears finally fall as he folds into her arms and the Boy King embraces his Queen.


End file.
